Hagamos un Touchdown
by kenni star
Summary: Jean kirshtein esta perdidamente enamorado de su compañero Armin Arlet, pero no sabe que Armin es hombre y busca una manera desesperada para poder decirle sobre sus sentimientos sin morir en el intento. One-shot.


Jean es capitán del equipo de football americano en su escuela. Es un chico "popular" y muchas chicas harían lo que fuera por salir con él. Pero para Jean solo existe una mujer que llame su atención: Armin Arlert. Siempre la observa desde lejos y le gusta deleitarse con cada movimiento que hace; le gusta verla suspirar, le gusta ver como sus ojos se abren cuando está leyendo un libro y llega a la parte emocionante, le gusta ver como frunce el ceño cuando está pensando en algo importante, como sonríe con ganas, y hasta le gusta ver cuando su sonrisa es forzada y aun así encontrarla muy linda.

–Jean, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Armin Arlert es un hombre? – Le repite por milésima vez Marco, su amigo y compañero de equipo.

Desde que Jean decidió decirle a Marco sobre sus sentimientos hacía Armin, este no ha parado de decirle que se trata de un hombre y la verdad es que Jean no sabe que creer. Muchos en la escuela dicen que es hombre y otros que se trata de una mujer: _"es muy pequeño para ser un chico", "su voz no es tan aguda como la de una chica." _Escucha decir de sus compañeros cuando hablan sobre ella. Lo peor del caso es que los únicos amigos que Armin tiene son Eren Jeager y Mikasa Ackerman, y para amigos que se carga; el estúpido de Jeager es tan estúpido que su estupidez no tiene nivel de comparación. A Jean le cayó mal desde la primera vez que cruzaron las cortas palabras de "buenos días" y al parecer el desagrado es mutuo. Y Mikasa Ackerman, una chica realmente sexy a decir verdad, una enferma traumada con estar siempre pegada y cuidándole los pantalones a su hermanastro Eren estúpido Jeager. Sinceramente, para Jean esos dos no son del tipo "sociable" y tampoco es que Armin lo fuera; y he ahí parte del problema principal. Muchas de las personas del colegio tienen a Armin catalogado como la típica rata de biblioteca y aunque Jean no puede negarlo, el adjetivo le queda bien a la chica. Cuando no está con el estúpido de Jeager o con Ackerman, se la pasa leyendo en cualquier esquina del colegio hablando solamente con los demás cuando se le acercan a preguntarle porque está sentado en una esquina. Y no es que Armin no sea sociable, es amable y si alguien logra hablar con ella puede llegar a tener una conversación realmente agradable. El problema es que Armin se sumerge en sus lecturas y parece tan concentrada que nadie quiere molestarla (y tampoco es como si les interesara hablarle). Es por eso que no se sabe con exactitud a que género pertenece, incluso muchos profesores la confunden y a veces le hablan como si fuera hombre o mujer. Es realmente alarmante para el pobre de Jean el cual no siempre piensa en lo que tiene abajo sino en sus bellas expresiones.

–Jean, se te está cayendo la baba, ¿Quieres que te pase un traste para que la guardes? – Jean ignora el comentario sarcástico de su amigo y aparta levemente la mirada de Armin. El comedor esta abarrotado de gente y ese es uno de los momentos que a Jean más le gusta aprovechar para observar a Armin. Como la chica no se encuentra en su salón, no puede acosarla lo suficiente y Jean utiliza cada oportunidad que tiene. La hora del almuerzo es una de ellas.

–Búrlate lo que quieras, Marco. – Dice Jean regresando su mirada a la bandeja llena de comida frente suyo. – Algún día saldré con ella. – Marco suspira y sonríe. De alguna manera, ver a Jean así le causa ternura y gracia pero es mejor que su amigo sepa que su enamorada tiene una sorpresita ahí abajo.

–Hermano, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que Arlert es HOMBRE? – Jean pone esa mirada extraña cada vez que el tema sale a relucir. No le agrada mucho la idea de que su amada sea un chico, pero con solo volver a verla ese desagrado se va y una sensación placentera ocupa su lugar.

–Ya a estas alturas me da igual. – De nuevo Jean reprime un suspiro y aleja su bandeja casi intacta. Los demás chicos del equipo también se encuentran ahí, pero cada uno está en lo suyo y tratan de tranquilizarse para no pensar en la gran final. Jean, por supuesto, también está nervioso por el juego, pero Armin no deja de rondar en sus pensamientos y eso lo hace ponerse aún más nervioso, tanto que el juego queda como una nimiedad en comparación.

–Jean, si tanto te gusta Arlert, ¿por qué no simplemente le hablas? – Vaya. Eso parece una idea ESTUPENDA. Lo mejor que ha salido de la boca de su amigo durante los veinte minutos anteriores. Claro, ¿cómo es que a Jean no se le ha ocurrido antes?

–Marco, si pudiera hablarle ¡ya lo habría hecho!

–¿Y? No te va a comer o te va a matar. Es solo un chico. Ambos son hombres, eso es un punto a tu favor. – _"Maldito Marco, siempre hace ver todo tan fácil."_

–Claro, somos dos "chicos" con gustos totalmente diferentes. El único libro que he leído en mi vida ha sido el principito. Y fue la reseña. – Marco trata de no reírse pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa se asome por su rostro.

–Eso no importa. Mira, tú trata de hacerlo. Dile cualquier estupidez: como está, de que trata su libro, si le gustan las películas; yo que sé. Tú invéntale algo, tal vez funcione. – Jean entrecierra los ojos y agradece que su amigo no este enamorado de nadie puesto que ya lo habría dejado solo, y peor: solo en sus situación de Arminitis aguda.

–Veré que puedo hacer.

–¿Cómo que veras? ¡Hazlo! – Marco le da unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Jean y este puede sentir el ánimo de su amigo. – Por algo eres el capitán. Inténtalo.

–Hermanos, es que no puedo. – Dice Jena dándose por vencido. – cada vez que trato de hablarle, o solo de pensar en eso, la lengua se me traba y comienzo a tartamudear y sudo como cerdo. – Está vez Marco no se aguanta las ganas y se ríe abiertamente. Jean siente la risa de su amigo como una bofetada y recuerda esas contadas ocasiones en las que intentó hablar con Armin y todas terminaron en el patio de la escuela para tomar aire y secarse.

–¿Es neta? – Pregunta entre risas Marco.

–Sí, coño. Me vuelvo estúpido en ese momento.

–¿Te vuelves?

–¡Marco!

–Lo siento, lo siento. – Marco trata de controlarse y no es hasta después de unos minutos que logra retomar la compostura.

–A ver, Jean. ¿Eres capaz de correr a través de chicos que pesan y miden el doble que tú y hacer un touchdown y no puedes decirle un jodido hola a un chico? – Parece patético, pero es la verdad.

–¿Quieres dejar de recordármelo?

–Imagina que Armin es ese touchdown que tanto quieres hacer, solo tienes que pasar a través de esos monstruos que impiden tu camino y marcar punto – ¿Cómo era posible que Marco pudiera hacer que todo se viera tan fácil?

–Vale. Solo olvidas algo: en el campo no estoy solo. Tengo un equipo.

–Hombre, tú quieres que te lo den peladito y en la boca. Mira, imagínate esto: esos tipos enormes que tienes que pasar son tus ganas de vomitar y tu mareo excesivo.

–Solo sudo y me trabo al hablar, ¿vale?

–Como sea, solo tienes que esquivar esas cosas y llegaras a Armin.

–¿Y el trabajo en equipo?

–Ah, bueno. Tú serás tu propio equipo. Armin es la meta, ese touchdown que tanto anhelas. Tú mismo te vas a dar pases y vas a bloquear a tus contrincantes. Trataras de conquistar a Armin mientras pierdes tu miedo a hablarle. – La campana que indica el final del recreo suena con fuerza y Jean mira a su amigo antes de dejar la bandeja de comida en su lugar.

–¿Cómo demonios es que tú no eres el capitán? – Marco se encoje de hombros y responde:

–Yo solo doy buenas ideas, tú haces todo lo demás.

–Hey, Armin. ¿Qué cuentas? – La sonrisa forzada que se refleja en el espejo da tanto miedo que Jean la quita y frunce el ceño. Lo vuelve a intentar: – ¡Hey! Soy Jean y quiero hablar contigo. – El tono seductor que usa tampoco le parece convincente y baja enojado la mirada. – Maldición. – Masculla y su ceño se marca más. Es una suerte que el baño de la escuela este vacío y suspira. Un par de horas atrás Marco lo llenó de fuerza, pero ahora que está practicando frente al espejo, en el baño y rogando porque no entre nadie no se siente exactamente con la voluntad suficiente para hacer nada. Y es que cada vez que se imagina acercándose a Armin, su pulso se acelera y su lengua se traba. Tiene que respirar varias veces para volver a intentarlo. Se imagina la escena: Armin leyendo y él acercándose decidido al chico, lo mira con fiereza y dice:

–¿Qué tal, Arlert?

–Hola, Jean. – Responde una voz a su espalda. No necesita voltearse para saber quién lo ha dicho. El espejo le muestra a un chico pálido, sin ningún color facial, con la expresión de haber visto a un fantasma. Tarda varios segundos para darse cuenta que ese chico con cara de haber visto la muerte misma es él y cambia con rapidez la expresión, justo a tiempo antes de que Armin se acerque y pueda ver su reflejo. Jean alcanza a distinguir la sonrisa amable de Armin y luego baja el rostro, abre el grifo y finge que se lava las manos.

–Que coincidencia, ¿no? – Tartamudea y la cabeza comienza a darle vueltas. Armin sigue de pie detrás de él y Jean siente la necesidad de decir algo, de llenar ese silencio en el que el latir de su corazón se escucha fuertemente. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Antes de terminar la pregunta Jean se maldice a sí mismo y se pregunta por qué demonios es tan imbécil.

–Vengo al baño. – Responde Armin lo más amable de que es capaz. Jean balbucea incoherencias antes de salir del lugar y está seguro de haberse despedido de Armin y siente que ha matado titanes y ha descubierto la cura contra el cáncer. Es el mejor día de su jodida existencia y nada, NADA, puede arruinarlo. Ni siquiera cuando el estúpido de Jeager se acerca a él y le dice cara de caballo; y tampoco cuando Connie llega y comienza a hablar sobre Sasha y lo hermosa que es. Todo le parece perfecto y bello. El aire es ligero y Jean vuela con él. Ha cruzado palabras con Armin sin vomitar en el intento. La seguridad lo absorbe y Jean se llena de ella.

Esta decidido y al día siguiente le vuelve a hablar. Los consejos de Marco le han servido de mucho y piensa seriamente en tomar más enserio sus propuestas para una jugada.

Su mirada es suave y despistada. Parece no estar oyendo lo que ese idiota le dice, pero asiente con la cabeza en el momento adecuado y da su opinión cada vez que Jeager se la pide. Esa habilidad para poder estar escuchando una cosa y estar pensando o analizando otra, es una de las cosas que le gusta a Jean de Armin.

–Entonces, ¿Ayer le hablaste por fin? – Tienen una hora libre en la cual él y Marco la disfrutan sin hacer nada en el corredor. El salón de Armin también está afuera puesto que los maestros se encuentran en junta. Marco se da cuenta de la mirada acosadora de su amigo hacia Armin y le pregunta esperando una noticia satisfactoria.

–Algo así.

–¿Cómo que algo así? – Jean se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada. Tiene ganas de contarle a Marco sobre su gran logro, pero sabe que su amigo se reirá de él. – ¡Jean!

–Estaba en el baño y el entró y mientras practicaba para hablarle, el escuchó su nombre y me saludo y le pregunte que qué hacía allí. – Jean está listo para escuchar la risa de Marco, pero este no se ríe y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro.

–¡Felicidades, amigos! – Lo anima y Jean no puede evitar sorprenderse. Siempre ha pensado que Marco es muy impredecible y en ese momento lo confirma.

–¿Qué?

–¿Felicidades? – Jean mira a Marco escéptico y este se ríe. – Sabes, te ves muy estúpido poniendo esa cara. – Jean cambia de expresión y vuelve a serenarse. Olvida por un momento la impredecibilidad de su amigo y se centra solamente en ese sonido que sale de Armin. A pesar de encontrarse a unos metros de él, Jean logra escuchar la risa de Armin y todo el mundo desaparece. Es el sonido más hermoso que ha escuchado jamás y su instinto sale a la luz. Deja a Marco hablando solo y camina con paso decidido hacía Armin, listo para hacer ese touchdown que tantas veces ha intentado hacer. No le importa que Jeager y Ackerman estén observando todo, Jean llega y se pone enfrente de Armin. Lo mira desde arriba y sonríe. No sabe por qué ni como, pero en ese momento está tranquilo y siente que tiene todo bajo su control. Sus nervios no lo traicionan al ver la sonrisa tímida de Armin asomarse y tampoco cuando decide saludarlo.

–Hola, Arlert. – El mencionado se sorprende un poco pero responde el saludo. Jean nota como el estúpido de Jeager lo mira molesto, incluso está a punto de gritarle algo pero Ackerman se lo impide; lo jala y aleja del lugar mientras que Jean le agradece internamente y, de alguna manera, parece que Ackerman le devuelve el agradecimiento.

–Estabas muy animado hace un momento. – No sabe que decir y el nerviosismo comienza a crecer dentro de él, pero los ojos azules de Armin le hacen sentir como en casa y se relaja un poco.

–Ah, sí. Estaba hablando sobre una serie con Mikasa. – Jean pone cara de interés y le pregunta sobre la serie. Armin parece relajarse más y comienza a hablar animadamente. Jean deja de escuchar a Armin y se pierde en la melodía de su voz. Es suave y Jean siente que está flotando. Asiente y pregunta cada vez que la ocasión lo amerita, sin embargo la conversación no tiene sentido para él y no puede creer que por fin está hablando con Armin Arlert. No lo cree y sigue sin creerlo cuando la chicharra suena y Armin se despide con una promesa de volver a encontrarse con él para seguir platicando. Jean observa como ese cuerpo pequeño entra a su salón y no deja de pensar en la proeza que ha hecho. No siente cuando Marco se acerca a él y le habla por detrás.

–Vaya capitán, – Dice conteniendo su risa. – sí que corres por ese touchdown. – Jean sonríe como tonto y se encamina a su salón junto con Marco.

–Aprendí del mejor. –

Los días pasan y comienza a hacerse una costumbre que Jean espera a Armin fuera de su salón en cuanto el segundo receso empieza. Y aunque ya no tiene problemas para hablar con él, no puede evitar sentir esa sensación de calidez y ligereza cuando está a su lado. Ahora ya puede deleitarse con cada expresión que Armin hace, desde el levantamiento de ceja más imperceptible hasta el puchero más tierno del mundo. Y no solo ha aprendido sobre sus expresiones, sino también de su forma de ser. A pesar de que Armin parece una persona tranquila e inocente, es totalmente lo contrario. Algunos de sus comentarios son fríos y obscuros pero siempre los esconde con una sonrisa. Jean se sorprende mucho al conocer a ese Armin que solo muy pocos tienen el privilegio de ver y se siente estúpidamente especial al pensar en ello. Siempre pensó que hablar con Armin sería realmente difícil pero el chico se deja llevar por la conversación y una vez que inicia es difícil que lo paren. Armin también es listo, demasiado, y Jean a veces se siente estúpido cuando no entiende algo de lo que Armin le dice.

–¿Qué se siente que sea cierto el hecho de que los jugadores de football americano no son inteligentes? – El entrenamiento ha terminado y el vestidor de los varones está ocupado por el equipo de football americano. Marco se mofa de Jean al escuchar lo que su amigo le ha confiado.

–Muy gracioso, Marco. – Esté se ríe y Jean no puede hacer nada más que admitirlo. – Eso tan bien te incluye a ti, ¿sabes?

–si vale, pero yo no estoy loco por un tipo sabelotodo inteligentioso. – Marco se vuelve a reír cuando Jean le aclara que Armin no es un sabelotodo ordinario. "El brilla aunque hable del clima".

Jean aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para estar con Armin. En la hora del receso, entre clase y clase, cuando lo ve caminando de improviso por un pasillo...cualquier momento es bueno para hablar con él, menos cuando está leyendo o en la biblioteca. Jean decide observar en vez de hablar. Y es que prefiere deleitarse cada vez que Armin mueve los labios con ligereza al leer, o cuando frunce su ceño, o cuando abre los ojos con sorpresa. Parece como si las expresiones que pone para leer sólo las reserva para esa ocasión.

Ese día Jean esta de un humor no tan bueno puesto que el entrenador los ha estado regañando durante todo el entrenamiento, recordándoles que si siguen así de incompetentes jamás lograrán ganar ni uno de los partidos de eliminatoria. Camina pisando fuerte y sus pies lo llevan a la biblioteca. Va por unos libros para hacerla tarea, pero algo más interesante capta su atención y todo su enojo y frustración desaparecen en cuanto ve a Armin leyendo. No sabe por qué se ha quedado hasta tarde en la escuela, pero se alegra de verlo ahí y opta por no hablarle hasta que ve la portada del libro y su rostro se ilumina.

–Hey, Arlert. – Armin levanta la mirada y tal vez Jean solo esta alucinando pero parece que los ojos de Armin brillan al verlo.

–Hola, Jean. – Armin cierra el libro, dejando dos de sus dedos dentro para no perder la página. Es la segunda vez que Jean ha estado en la biblioteca desde que entro al bachillerato, pero se sienta como si fuera el lugar que más suele frecuentar.

–¿Estás leyendo Battle Royale? – Jean se pregunta si algún día dejara de hacer preguntas estúpidas y antes de que Armin responda, trata de tapar su estupidez. – He visto la película y me gusta mucho. – Esta vez Jean está seguro del brillo en los ojos de Armin. Algo raro dentro de Jean se mueve en cuanto ve como Armin se acerca un poco más a él y la curiosidad brilla en su cara.

–¿En serio? Yo he querido verla pero me gusta leer el libro primero. Sé que esta algo vieja, ¿pero en serio te gustó?

–Claro. No soy un conocedor de películas, pero el tema está bastante bueno.

–¡Ya sé! Ya está muy trillado ahora, pero Battle Royale fue de los comienzos. ¿Y cómo fue que la viste? – Siempre que habla con Armin, Jean busca desesperadamente un tema de conversación y termina diciendo cualquier estupidez que se le viene a la mente. En ese momento Jean no cabe de felicidad al poder platicar cómodamente con Armin y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se va formando en su rostro.

–Mi papa la compró un día y me obligó a verla. Dijo que tenía que volverme más culto y pensé que iba a ser otra película aburrida pero me sorprendió.

–¿Y aun la tienes? – Es rápida y maravillosa. Una idea cruza por la mente de Jean y se sorprende de sí mismo. Es la oportunidad perfecta que tanto ha esperado para poder acercarse más a Armin. Su sonrisa se ensancha más.

–Claro. Cuando quieras puedes venir a verla a mi casa. – Por un momento piensa que Armin le va a decir que es mejor que se la preste, pero acepta la propuesta de Jean y este es tan feliz que no tiene miedo de pedirle su número de teléfono. No se ha atrevido hasta ese momento, pero la seguridad lo abruma de nuevo y no deja de observar el número de Armin hasta que llega a su casa y decide enviarle un mensaje.

Después de ese día, Jean habla con Armin cada vez que puede en las tardes. En ocasiones piensa que el pobre chico está harto de andar recibiendo mensajes de él a cada rato, y se prepara cada vez que envía un mensaje para recibir una respuesta cortante de Armin; pero el chico siempre le contesta con entusiasmo y amabilidad.

El entrenamiento es duro y difícil. El entrenador está realmente decidido a ganar y casi todo el equipo cree que es más que imposible que logren llegar a cuartos de final. Jean esta abatido. Todos los días tiene que lidiar con sus compañeros y su pesimismo y lucha porque a él tampoco lo invada. Como capitán se siente con la responsabilidad de hacer algo y Marco le da la idea de animarlos al principio y al final de cada entrenamiento. Jean está seguro que no funciona en lo absoluto pero Marco insiste en que lo siga haciendo.

–Hola Jean. – Escucha una voz y levanta la mirada del piso. Camina por los pasillos de la escuela y Armin está en frente de él con un libro en la mano. Parece magia y todo su cansancio y Abatimiento desaparecen. Su mueca de preocupación cambia por una sonrisa.

–Hola Arlert. ¿Siempre sueles quedarte tan tarde? – Armin no responde y su mirada se opaca un poco.

–¿Estás bien, Jean? Te ves un poco preocupado y estresado. – Jean no sabe que es pero siento algo desde lo más hondo de su interior que le causa una euforia enorme. Se olvide de todos sus problemas y solo puede pensar en " Armin pregunta por lo que me pasa". Está seguro que su rostro se ilumina puesto que Armin se sorprende un poco por su tan repentino cambio de humor.

–No es nada. Solo el entrenamiento. – Armin parece comprenderlo más y Jean ve como la duda lo ataca. Ha estudiado tan minuciosamente a Armin que está casi seguro de conocer hasta cuando quiere ir al baño. Jean descubre que Armin se ha acercado a él para preguntarle algo y lo anima a que se lo diga.

–Bueno, ya me he terminado el libro de Battle Royale. Quería preguntarte si te parecía bien que viéramos la película el viernes, pero es mejor que descanses y te relajes. Será para la próxima. – Jean tarda unos segundo en reaccionar y piensa en el hecho de tener a Armin en su casa, su cuarto, sentado muy cerca de él...

–¡No! Este viernes me parece perfecto.

–¿Estás seguro? Tienes que descansar para las eliminatorias y...

–Sí. Estoy seguro. Este viernes es perfecto. – Acuerdan que se irán después del entrenamiento de Jean y este se disculpa con Armin por tener que hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo puesto que los entrenamientos del viernes duran más.

–Veo que has hecho un gran avance con Arlert, capitán. – Los gritos del entrenador llegan hasta el otro lado de la cancha en donde Jean y Marco están corriendo. Jean no puede evitar una sonrisa y pone una expresión petulante.

–Después de todo, soy el capitán.

–Me pregunto si aún vomitaras después se hablarle. – Marco se ríe y Jean lo empuja, ocasionando que el entrenador les grite enojado. Marco tiene razón. Ahora no solo es capaz de hablar con él sin tener nauseas, también puede estar tan cerca suyo que logra aspirar su dulce aroma y drogarse con él hasta el día siguiente. En ocasiones, las pequeñas oportunidades que tiene para estar así de cerca de él, las usa en la noche para masturbarse. Antes de poder hablar con Armin, Jean solía a menudo masturbarse pensando en él. Él mismo se sorprende en las obscenidades que solía pensar. Pero desde que ha logrado acercarse a él, hace todo lo posible para no pensar en Armin de esa forma. Le parece algo ofensivo hacia el chico y se promete a sí mismo no hacerlo hasta que sean novios. Pero tocarse sin pensar en Armin es imposible, recordar su aroma y sus suaves labios y su piel tan clara y su pequeño cuerpo era una tortura para él, así que manda todo al carajo y opta por tener un mayor placer. Después de todo, no está seguro si terminaran siendo novios o algo por el estilo.

El viernes se hace inalcanzable y Jean siente que ha pasado una semana cuando solamente han pasado unas horas. Marco nota su nerviosismo y le pregunta qué es lo que le pasa. Este le cuenta sobre lo que pasará el viernes y Marco casi se muere de la risa.

–Hombre, pero solo ira a tu casa. Ni cuando se trata de un partido estas así. – Jean sabe que su amigo está exagerando, puesto que siempre cuando va a ser un partido se pone nervioso y solo logra tranquilizarse cuando este ha terminado.

–Sabes, pueden pasar muchas cosas el viernes. – Marco no comprende lo que Jean trata en decirle y su amigo tiene que explicarle las cosas que podrían pasar.

–Wo, ¿ese es tu plan?

–¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por el estúpido urgido de Jeager? Me conformo con que este sentado junto a mí y pueda ser capaz de ver sus expresiones. Si llegáramos a abrazarnos moriría en ese momento. – Marco no le cree y lo tacha de pervertido.

El viernes por la mañana, justo después de haber dejado sus cosas en el casillero, Jeager se acerca a él. Camina pisando fuerte y tiene cara de pocos amigos.

–Vaya, pero debo de sentirme afortunado al tener una visita de su majestad. – Jeager se acerca a él y lo toma por el cuello. Es más bajo que Jean y tiene que alzarse un poco para quedar a su altura.

–Mira, maldito caballo: si le haces algo a Armin te juro que será la última vez que vuelvas a jugar football americano. – Jean se suelta de Jeager de un manotazo y lo mira furioso.

–No sé de qué hablas. Deja de decir estupideces.

–Tú sabes a que me refiero. Se tus intenciones y sé que estas detrás de él. Armin es muy inocente para darse cuenta de ello y esta indefenso. Si me entero que pusiste encima una de tus pezuñas asquerosas sobre él, te ira mal. – Jeager se va y Jean solo tiene ganas de partirle su estúpida cara. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso cuando el coge en los salones con el profesor Ackerman! "Si será cojonudo". Obviamente Jean no hará nada que Armin no quiera o afecte su integridad.

El día pasa y no puede ocultar su emoción. Hace todo lo posible para estar tranquilo frente a Armin, pero parece que este se acerca más de lo necesario a él a propósito. Cuando las clases terminan lo ve platicando con Eren y Mikasa y parece que el primero lo está regañando. Armin se ve tan abatido que Jean está a punto de ir a golpear a Jeager cuando Marco lo detiene diciéndole que no vale la pena, "no arruines un día especia como este."

Jean no puede concentrarse en el entrenamiento y eso ocasiona que el profesor lo regañe después de haber terminado de entrenar. Tiene que esperar media hora de su vida para poder irse y se baña lo más rápido que es capaz. Corre hasta la biblioteca, temiendo que Armin se haya cansado de esperarlo y vuelve a respirar cuando lo ve sentado junto a la ventana, observando el cielo.

–Lo siento, el profesor me reprendió y tuve que quedarme un poco mas- Armin se preocupa la escuchar la palabra "reprender" y le pregunta que si todo está bien. Jean le asegura que no pasa nada grave y lo invita a salir. Caminan en silencio y Jean no sabe que decir. Armin camina muy lento y va un poco atrás. El silencio lo está matando y está a punto de decir una estupidez cuando Armin le pregunta sobre football. Jean se sorprende y le responde animado. Armin no deja de atacarlo con preguntas y Jean se las contesta todas. Decide aminorar aún más el paso y logra situarse junto a Armin. Jean responde y observa la expresión de Armin cuando analiza una de sus respuestas o está pensando en otra pregunta. Y mientras hablan, Jean se da cuenta que es la primera vez que camina junto a él y nota lo delgado que es su cuello. Su cabello le llega un poco más por debajo de la oreja y se mueve ligeramente cuando camina. También nota en lo pequeño que es y que le llega casi al hombro. No sabe por qué, pero le entran muchas ganas de abrazarlo y pegarse contra él, poder sentir y saber que tan pequeño y delgado es su cuerpo. Cierra y abre sus manos para tranquilizarse pero Armin se da cuenta que comienza a actuar de manera extraña. Al parecer se ha concentrado tanto en controlarse que descuido sus respuestas.

–Jean, ¿estás bien? – Ya han llegado a su casa y están enfrente de ella. Jean se lo piensa un rato pero no sabe que responder. Quiere arriesgarse a preguntarle si puede abrazarlo o tan siquiera poder tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo (el cabello le parece lo más adecuado), pero no está seguro de cómo reaccionará Armin y las consecuencias que esto podría causar.

Entonces recuerda las palabras que le dijo su entrenador cuando hablo con el: "Para lograr un objetivo tienes que arriesgarlo todo. Es mejor Haber arriesgado y dicho que lo intentaste a no hacer nada y lamentarte por ello. Si quieres y anhelas algo, arriesga". Tal vez el viejo tiene razón. Jean tiene tanto miedo de arriesgar que no quiere ni pensarlo, puesto que su pérdida sería muy grande. Y está decidido a no decir nada pero las palabras salen de su boca, sin poder controlarlas.

–Arlert, ¿puedo abrazarte? – Este se sorprende un poco pero no responde nada. Jean no sabe cómo tomar esa respuesta pero da un paso hacia Armin y al ver que este no se mueve, lo toma entre sus brazos.

Jean ha soñado con esa ocasión muchas veces. Y llegó a pensar que jamás se volvería realidad. Pero ahora que tiene a Armin en sus brazos y puede sentir la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo, da gracias por haber escuchado los consejos de su amigo. Reza porque su corazón no se escuche tan acelerado y apretuja a Armin contra sí mismo. Es una sensación tan placentera que podría permanecer así por toda la eternidad.

–mmm, ¿Jean? – Habla Armin y todo su maldito cuerpo siente las vibraciones. Es tan electrizante que jean se muerde el labio inferior ante esa sensación.

–¿Hm? – Logra articular. Armin se revuelve entre sus brazos u Jean los afloja para darle más libertad. Baja la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos azules de Armin y su corazón da un vuelco inesperado.

–Me preguntaba si… – Armin aparta la mirada y aprieta un poco los labios. _Oh. _Jean sabe en qué situaciones Armin pone esa expresión. Tal vez lo está incomodando demasiado y Armin solo quiere entrar a la casa para ver la película, después de todo ha ido por eso.

–Oh. Si, si. Lo siento, creo que em… – Jean baja los brazos pero Armin no se mueve de su lugar. Un viento frio revuelve sus cabellos y cuando Armin se aparta, Jean ve la cosa más hermosa del mundo. El rostro del chico está completamente rojo y a Jean le parece muy extraño que Armin le evite la mirada. Caminan el corto tramo que falta para llegar a su casa y da gracias a dios de que sus padres no estén. No es que no haya querido que no estarán, sino que prefiere ahorrarse explicaciones estúpidas sobre le género de Armin o cosas de esa índole. (Como por ejemplo si es parte de un equipo deportivo o así).

–Con permiso. – Dice en voz alta Armin y Jean sonríe con ligereza.

–No hay nadie, Arlert. – Jean está cerrando la puerta principal pero logra sentir como el cuerpo de Armin se tensa un poco.

–Ah…

–Mis padres tuvieron un compromiso de improviso, pero regresarán pronto. – Una de las muchas cosas que a Jean le gusta de Armin, es ver como el chico observa las cosas que son nuevas para él de una manera muy sutil y discreta. Durante el pequeño trayecto de la entrada a su cuarto, Jean no pierde detalle de las expresiones de Armin y pone toda su atención para verlas cuando entran en su habitación.

–Oh. – Dice el chico y Jean se siente orgulloso por una vez en su vida de su habitación. – Es tan tú. – Jean hincha el pecho y pasea la mirada por el lugar. Ahora, esas paredes de color crema que tanto ha aborrecido le parecen hermosa, y no se arrepiente de no haber quitado los miles de posters de futboll americano y bandas de rock que puso para ocultarlas. Tampoco se arrepiente del desorden ordenado que hay en el lugar: con su ropa sucia amontonada en un rincón, sus revistas puestas en todos lados y su uniforme encima de la cómoda.

–¿Qué se supone que sea eso, Arlert? – Pregunta divertido y Armin camina por el lugar, sentándose en la cama sin arreglar.

–Nada malo. – Jean entrecierra los ojos y lo ve desconfiado. Prende la televisión y arregla todo para poder poner la película. A pesar de que ese filme ya lo ha visto más de cien veces, le agradó bastante la idea de que Armin nunca lo haya visto y de que no lo hubiera tirado un par de meses atrás.

–Voy a bajar por algo de comer.

–Oh, te acompaño entonces. – Ambos chicos bajan a la cocina y se toman su tiempo para decidir que van a comer. Jean propone hacer unas palomitas, pero Armin ve unos chocolates en el refrigerado y se siente apenado al preguntar is se pueden comer esos. Jean vuelve a agradecer al cielo por haberlos comprado antes y le dice que no hay problema. Se preparan unas bebidas refrescantes y vuelven a subir, listos para ver la película.

Solo han pasado treinta minutos del filme y Jean no quiere que se acabe nunca. Jamás se ha imaginado las posibles expresiones que Armin puede hacer. Con los ojos muy abierto y con la mirada expectante, Jean piensa que puede morir en paz después de haber visto eso. Y claro, algo más que su corazón se siente acelerar cuando Armin comienza a comerse ese maldito chocolate. _Cuanto daría por ser ese jodido dulce. _Piensa mientras observa como Armin succiona y saborea el chocolate, porque el tipo no puede comerlo de una manera normal. No, jode: tiene que succionarlo y derretirlo en su boca.

–Wo. – Exclama de repente y voltea a ver a Jean y para sorpresa de ambos, Jean lo está mirando más fijamente que de costumbre. Ninguno dice nada y Jean vuelve a sentir esa sudoración excesiva que tanto ha extrañado.

–¿Qué pasó – Es la pregunta más estúpida que se le puede ocurrir.

–Han matado a Megumi. – Responde Armin en voz baja. Por un instante, a Jean le parece que el chico se sonroja y aplaude a la idea que tuvo de apagar la luz. "_Para que se vea mejor la peli"_ había dicho Armin.

–Oh. – Logra responderle. Jean no tiene que estar viendo la película para saber que en ese momento ya solo quedan 25 estudiantes de los 42 que empezaron el juego, y tampoco es como que quisiera ver la película. El plan de ir a su casa había sido para que Armin y él se hicieran más cercanos, el cual, al parecer, está funcionando; solo que en otro sentido de acercamiento.

Inconscientemente, Jean se ha acercado más al pequeño cuerpo de Armin mientras que este esta distraído. Por eso, en el momento en que Armin se voltea, Jean se sorprende de lo cerca que esta. Tan cerca. Demasiado. Más de lo que le gustaría.

–¿Jea…? – Cuando juega, Jean se siente ligero. Parece que vuela en el campo cada vez que esquiva a los jugadores del equipo contrario y jamás en su vida ha sentido una sensación tan fuerte como cuando anota un punto, o mejor: un touchdown. Pero en ese momento, dentro de su habitación, viendo una película vieja que ya ha visto miles de veces, siente que llega al cielo y que todo el mundo desaparece y solo queda Armin y sus suaves labios con su boca sabor a chocolate. El beso es corto, pero profundo. Jean no quiere perderse ningún detalle y deja los ojos abiertos. Observa como la sorpresa ataca a Armin y casi al instante cierra los ojos con fuerza. Su rostro deja de ser blanco y se vuelve rojo cuando Jean le abre la boca con la lengua. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y aunque no se están tocando, Jean puede sentirlo y está fascinado con esa sensación. Los labios de Armin se vuelven cada vez más torpes y parece que se le dificulta respirar. Jean trata de contenerse, pero no puede y hace el beso aún más profundo. Demasiada baba y Jean siente que se muere cuando Armin emite un sonido extrañamente provocador. Su pantalón comienza a quedarle ajustado de la entrepierna y si Armin no hubiera cortado el beso, Jean podría haberse corrió en ese mismo instante. Escucha y observa como Armin trata de recuperar el aire, y siente un impulso enorme de limpiarle ese hilillo de saliva que hay en su barbilla con la lengua. Pero la sensatez lo golpea y se da cuenta que Armin y él son amigos y que el pobre chico ha de estar traumado y asustado y ahora posiblemente se alejara de él. _Lo hiciste, hermano. _

–Arlert…yo… – No sabe que decir y se muerde el labio inferior preocupado. Espera a que Armin deje de jadear y le dan ganas de desviar la mirada cuando por fin levanta el rostro, pero Jesús. No puede y no quiere desviar nada. Los labios de Armin se ven aún más apetitosos y carnosos y deseables ahora que están hinchados y jodidamente rojos.

–Lo siento. – Jean cree no haber escuchado bien y gira su cuerpo completo para poder quedar de frente a Armin.

–¿Qué?

–Es… es mi primer beso y fui algo torpe. Lo siento. – Jean no sabe que decir y decide no decir nada. Sus ojos están abiertos y no puede creer lo que está oyendo. El atacó a Armin y este se está disculpando. No quiere saber qué pasaría si se lo echara en ese momento.

–Arlert, no entiendo porque dices eso. Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse. Digo, supongo que es asqueroso que otro chico te bese y…

–¡No! – Exclama en voz alta Armin y Jean se calla al momento. El chico baja la mirada avergonzado y empieza a retorcerse las manos, nervioso. – No me pareció asqueroso. Es más… –Jean no lo puede creer, su boca se entre abre de la sorpresa y sigue sin creerlo aun cuando escucha las palabras _"me ha gustado"_ salir del mismísimo Armin. Tres simples palaras y Jean Kirstein siente que puede comerse el mundo entero. Acaba de besar al chico por el cual ha estado babeando casi dos años y este ha dicho que le ha gustado. Ese día es uno de los mejores días de toda su jodida existencia, incluso mejor que cuando lo nombraron capitán del equipo.

–¿Hablas en serio, Arlert? – Quiere preguntar algo más inteligente, pero su cerebro está bloqueado y le falta oxígeno. Armin sonríe con una sonrisa que JAMAS ha visto antes y Jean comienza a sentir ese mareo que Marco le mencionó un par de meses atrás.

–Sí. Además, comprendo porque lo hiciste. La final está cada vez más cerca y debes de estar muy nervioso. – _Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria _piensa Jean con el corazón en la mano y tiene una idea, oh vaya que la tiene. Y no solo una, sino muchas ideas que azotan su mente y que son tan tentadoras que tiene que apretar los puños para retenerlas.

–Arlert. – Dice despacio y con dificultad. No sabe lo que está haciendo y no quiere detenerse a pensarlo, si tiene una oportunidad la aprovechara al máximo. – ¿Puedo…? Em… ¿Me dejarías intentar algo? – Armin frunce el ceño ligeramente sin comprender muy bien lo que Jean le está diciendo. – Claro, si no quieres está bien. – Jean ya está preparado para un rechazo, pero Armin vuelve a sorprenderlo al responder que puede hacerlo. El corazón de Jean empieza a latir y está seguro que le dará un infarto en cualquier momento. Se acerca más a Armin y lo mira directamente a los ojos. – Si te parece asqueroso, dímelo y me detengo. – No está seguro de cumplir con esa propuesta, pero deja de importarle en cuanto posa su mano en el rostro del chico. Es tan suave como jamás se lo ha imaginado y empieza a recorrer su rostro con la punta de los dedos. Delineando sus cejas, sus hermosos ojos azules, esa nariz tan redondita que tiene; también delinea sus labios y se detiene un poco en ellos. Sus dedos tiemblan y aumentan las vibraciones en cuanto baja la mano y recorre el cuello de Armin con ellos. Siempre le ha parecido muy delgado y suave y ahora que puede tocarlo nota que está muy caliente y no tan suave como parece. Sigue sin apartar la visa de Armin, el cal tiene una interrogación en la mirada pero no dice nada; se limita a observar y (Jean piensa que esa alucinando) parece que tiene una invitación en los ojos. Como si quisiera decirle a Jean que continúe, que no se detenga.

–¿Te parece asqueroso? – Pregunta mientras acaricia el cuello de Armin y delinea las clavículas que se asoman por su camisa.

–No. – Responde el chico. Jean aparta la mano y acerca más su rostro. Mira los labios de Armin y la boca se le seca tanto que le cuesta pronunciar lo siguiente.

–Vale. Si te disgusta solo detenme. – Sus narices casi se rozan y en esta ocasión Jean cierra los ojos al delinear con la lengua los labios Armin. Son tan suaves y perfectos que Jean repite la acción una vez más para luego insertar su lengua lentamente en la boca del otro chico. Aprieta los ojos y siente como si todo su cuerpo se detuviera; como si el sonido de la película se apagara y la tierra dejara de girar. Ahora la boca de Armin está más salivada y Jean disfruta el pasear su lengua y provocar a la de Armin a moverse. Al principio Armin se abstiene a moverla, pero segundos después decide hacerlo y trata de seguir con movimientos torpes a la de Jean. Todo es tan lento y Jean se encarga de guarda cada momento, cada sensación, cada movimiento en su memoria y no olvidarlo jamás.

Pudieron haberse quedado con esa velocidad durante horas, pero Jean quiere seguir probando que cosas puede hacerle a Armin sin que este se disguste; así que lo toma por la cintura y lo pega a su cuerpo, moviéndolo de tal manera que queda sentado encima de sus piernas.

–Hmp… – Emite Armin al sentir el movimiento. Jean siente una ligera punzada de culpa, pero se disipa en cuanto escucha a Armin reprimir un gemido. Si, un gemido endemoniadamente provocador. Ahora el beso es más rápido, más fuerte y profundo. Lenguas fuera de la boca, retorciéndose en el aire y mucha saliva en la barbilla. Demasiado rápido y lascivo, Jean tomando a Armin del cabello y pegándolo cada vez más a si mismo. Una sensación de rigidez comienza a sentirse en la entrepierna de Jean y Armin no puede evitar pegar un respingo en cuanto un bulto duro aparece debajo de su trasero. La mente de Jean está hecha un caos y trata de ordenarla un poco. Decide que es momento de parar, que está teniendo una erección con Armin encima y que eso ya es otro nivel.

–Arlert. – Jadea en la boca del otro chico. Escucha los jadeos de Armin y eso solamente lo excita más. Traga saliva con dificultad y respira agitadamente. – Lo siento, es mejor que…

–No, sigue. Más. – Pronuncia Armin entrecortadamente. Jean ya no se detiene a pensar sobre lo buena persona que es Armin y se deja llevar por lo que su cuerpo le indica. Si Armin quiere más, le dará todo lo que tiene. Le besa el cuello y lo muerde para luego succionar con fuerza. Sabe que está dejando marcas en Armin, pero le vale un pepino. Que las vieran todo el mundo para que sepan que Armin ya está ocupado. Así que baja más y muerde sus clavículas, siente como Armin se encoje ante esa acción y enrolla sus brazos en su pecho. Su erección enserio empieza a dolerle y está seguro que hasta Armin puede sentir como palpita desesperada. Deja de morder al chico y hace el amago de bajarlo de sus piernas, pero se muere en el intento. Eso que se está moviendo es el trasero de Armin ¡encima de su erección a punto de estallar! Es ahora él el que emite un gemido fuerte y profundo, creado desde la base de su miembro para salir por su garganta. Observa anonado como Armin mueve sus caderas con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión tan sexy que Jean da gracias por poder verla. No quiere acelerar las cosas o verse muy urgido (lo cual es imposible puesto que lo está, y mucho), pero no puede evitar poner las manos en la cadera de Armin y acelerar su movimiento. Es en ese momento, por primera vez dese que empezó esa calentura llena de pasión excesiva, que Jean se da cuenta en la erección que tiene Armin. Y con solo verla, Jean empieza a gotear. Siente como líquido pre seminal sale de su miembro y se siente como un estúpido virgen. No es que Jean no haya hecho ese tipo de cosas antes, pero siempre ha sido con una chica y jamás en su vida ha visto ese bulto apretado en el pantalón de otro hombre que está moviendo su trasero para estimularlo más de lo que ya está. Y mucho lo h hecho con ese chico de cuerpo pequeño y delgado que lo trae loco desde que empezó la preparatoria, sintiendo que morirá de soledad por el resto de su vida, con un hueco en el corazón y teniendo que satisfacerse por si mismo porque ese chico jamás lo pelaría en toda su jodida vida. Pero el destino es maravilloso y con mano temblorosa Jean toca esa erección que lo ínsita al pecado. Armin se detiene y un escalofrío baja por su espalda. Jean puede sentirlo y se arriesga a desabrochar el botón del pantalón del otro chico. Armin aprieta su agarre y Jean siente la presión en su torso. Escucha una voz vaga que le recuerda que si Armin le dice que pare, tiene que hacerlo. Pero Jean sabe que no lo hará y mucho menos ahora que esa bajando la bragueta y siente más de cerca el miembro latente de Armin, mojado y duro.

–Jean… – Susurra Armin. Su espalda esta encorvada y sus ojos lo miran de una manera extraña. La garganta de Jean se seca y su cerebro le manda la indicaciones de que se detenga, que está siendo un abusivo y que con lo que ha visto es más que suficiente para poder morir en paz. Pero Jean ignora esa indicación y delinea con la punta de su índice la longitud del bulto que se asoma en los calzoncillos de Armin. Jean traga saliva y se aclara la garganta para poder preguntar:

–¿Te desagrada? – Armin hace una especie de puchero y su rostro se pone aún más rojo, sus ojos se crispan y muerde su labio inferior de una manera jodidamente sexy.

–No… pero… – Armin se separa un poco de Jean y se acerca a su oído, haciendo que Jean se estremezca al sentir como el cabello de Armin le hace cosquillas en la mejilla, al igual que sus labios al rozar su oreja. – Estoy asustado. – ¿Eso cuenta cómo desagrado? Jean no dice nada y espera a que Armin termine. No deja de acariciar el miembro del chico y este se encoge un poco antes de continuar. Jean nota como Armin se humedece los labios y le dan ganas de morderlo fuerte. – Jamás he hecho algo como esto. – El corazón de Jean se llena de ternura y solo por un momento todo vuelve a estar en su lugar: el piso aparece debajo de su trasero y la película vuelve a escucharse, la cual ya está a punto de acabar. Y justo en ese lapso de cordura, Jean piensa en parar. No es justo para ambos, pero no quiere que Armin este asustado; así que abre la boca pero no dice nada. No dice nada porque Armin lo mata, asesina su cordura y Jean manda todo a la mierda. – Pero quiero hacerlo. – Susurra quedo, sus labios rozando la oreja de Jean, su voz llegando hasta el miembro del otro chico y haciéndolo arder. – Quiero que me toques. – Jean se queda bloqueado y solo puede sentir como su maldito corazón comienza a latir de manera desenfrenada, queriendo salir de su pecho. No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda sin moverse, pero Armin se mueve y el mundo se vuelve él. Solo Armin, nada más.

No avisa cuando toma a Armin en brazos y se levanta del piso. Armin se sujeta fuerte del cuello de Jean y se deja posar suavemente en la cama. Jean lo observa por unos segundos y se sube encima de él, procurando poner todo su peso en sus rodillas y no en Armin. Jean acerca su rostro al del otro chico y le besa la nariz, las cejas, ambas mejillas; baja por su cuello, delinea con la lengua todo lo que la camisa no puede cubrir y de manera lenta va quitándole el pantalón a Armin. Este lo ayuda levantando las caderas y por un segundo su erección choca contra el trasero de Jean y solo provoca que Jean quiera frotarse contra él hasta morir. Tira el pantalón a un lugar de la habitación y sus dedos hábiles desabrochan la camisa de Armin. Jean no deja de observar a Armin, cada expresión que este hace es diferente a la anterior y lo provoca aún más. La película ha acabado y Jean aprovecha la débil luz de los créditos para apreciar a Armin en su casi desnudez. Pone una mano en su pecho y acaricia sus tetillas con suavidad, estas se ponen duras al contacto y Jean se acerca a lamerlas y morderlas. La respiración de Armin se acelera y su cuerpo se arquea cuando Jean baja hasta su abdomen.

–Hm…p – Un sonido cortado y extraño sale de Armin cuando Jean llega hasta su miembro erecto y comienza a lamerlo encima del calzoncillo. Jean levanta la mirada y se deleita al ver como Armin se muerde el labio inferior y entrecierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer. Jean aprovecha y con sus manos se deshace de la prenda que aun cubre el miembro de Armin.

–¡Oh! – Exclama Armin al sentir su miembro expuesto y Jean lo toma entre sus manos, con los labios muy cerca de la punta y respirando en ella. – ¡Jean! – Las piernas de Armin se encogen y sus manos empujan ligeramente la cabeza de Jean, pero este no escucha a Armin y da una larga y lenta lamida a toda la extensión de su miembro. Las piernas de Armin se aflojan y todo su cuerpo se relaja y Jean toma eso como una invitación a seguir. A pesar de que es la primera vez de Jean haciéndole una mamada a un chico, succiona con fuerza y siente como un líquido comienza a salir de la punta de Armin. – Ya…Jean. – Jadea Armin pero sus piernas se abren un poco más y Jean cree que esa es una mala manera de indicar que pare. La cabeza de Jean esta nublada y vuelve a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo ven con intensidad, pasión, deseo, lujuria. Jean sigue pensando que está en un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertará con una erección horriblemente dolorosa. Pero el miembro de Armin es tan real y está tan rígido y es tan jodidamente caliente y está a punto de estallar dentro de su boca y la respiración de Armin es tan irregular que parece que le dará un ataque.

–…..ah…creo…hmp. – La voz de Armin es suave, tan baja que Jean no la escucha y no puede evitar que su boca se llene de semen caliente.

Todo el cuerpo de Armin se contrae y tiembla al correrse largo y abundantemente. Jean se separa y el semen que está en su boca se escurre por su barbilla. No sabe muy bien qué hacer con él, así que decide tragárselo y para sorpresa de Jean el sabor es más dulce que amargo. Armin jadea y parece que no termina de correrse aun. Su vientre se llena de líquido blanco y Jean quiere una cámara para eclipsar ese momento. Agarrándose fuerte de las sabanas y aun no las piernas dobladas, Armin tiene una expresión como si le doliera correrse. Abre los ojos lentamente y observa a Jean de manera electrizante.

–L-lo siento, Je-an. – Susurra mientras se aclara la garganta. Jean recuerda que hay semen aun en su barbilla y lo seca con rapidez.

–No importa. – Es lo único que se le ocurre decir. Hay un silencio en donde solo se escuchan las respiraciones de ambos chicos. Jean no sabe que más hacer; ha hecho lo suficiente como para continuar con más y aunque su miembro sigue erecto no le importa. Armin se ha corrido y ha sido gracias a él, además tiene suficiente material para usarlo en el baño.

–Jean… – Susurra Armin aun con las piernas flexionadas. Jean se da cuenta y no cree lo que ve: Armin aun esta erecto. El chico sigue insatisfecho y Jean sonríe en su mente pero luego deja de hacer y piensa en algo mucho más importante, ¿Qué seguía después? Ya se la ha mamado y pues no puede volver hacerle lo mismo. Usualmente, si estuviera con una chica, seguiría con la penetración. Pero joder, esta con Armin y no se encuentra muy seguro de cómo hacerle eso. ¿Dónde coño se lo metía? ¿En el ano? Ha escuchado algo así de los chicos del equipo en una de esas ocasiones en las que hablan sobre sexo. Si mal no recuerda, lo tiene que preparar. ¿Cómo? ¿Con los dedos? ¿Con la lengua? ¿Utilizaría condón o no? La mente de Jean trabaja veloz y apenas está tomando una decisión cuando ve estático como Armin se lleva los dedos a la boca y luego los baja lentamente a su ano. La boca de Jean se abre cuando Armin abre más las piernas y se inserta un dedo. Ha creído durante toda la noche que las expresiones de Armin no pueden ser más eróticas, pero está equivocado. Las cejas de Armin se curvan de una manera extraña y sus ojos se entrecierran mientras que sus dientes muerden su labio inferior. Jean observa como estúpido, sin moverse, como Armin mueve su dedo, sacándolo y metiéndolo con lentitud. Luego introduce otro y la respiración de Jean se vuelve áspera.

Armin abre y cierra sus dedos ahora con los ojos completamente cerrados. Jean decide que ha estado viendo como idiota durante mucho tiempo y aunque quiere seguir viendo (porque de alguna extraña manera observar como el ano de Armin se estira lo ha puesto a gotear de nuevo), se acerca al rostro del otro chico y lo besa. Este se sorprende pero le sigue el beso, lento y respirando entre los labios de Jean.

–Hm….creo….ya… – Dice Armin y Jean se separa un poco de él. No sabe con seguridad que decir, pero hace el intento.

–¿Estás listo? – Susurra, como si no quisiera ni que el mismísimo Armin escuchara. Este asiente con la cabeza y Jean se desabrocha el pantalón, bajando el bóxer con él. Aprovecha para quitarse la camisa y se humedece los labios. Abre un poco más las piernas de Armin y acerca su miembro a la entrada del chico. Empuja con ligereza y Armin gime con suavidad. Jean quiere escuchar más pero parece que Armin es muy estrecho y Jean no puede entrar con facilidad.

–Jean…ya. – Lo apremia Armin y Jean empuja un poco más. Ahora lo que sale de la boca de Armin es una pequeña queja de dolor y Jean se detiene. No quiere lastimar a Armin pero tampoco quiere detenerse. Entonces recuerda cuando su mamá le regaló un aceita para la piel en invierno, que es cuando su piel se reseca.

Separándose de Armin y dejando a este con la duda, camina hasta su cómoda y toma el aceite. Pone un poco en sus manos y lo esparce por todo su miembro, toma otro poco y deja la botella en su lugar. Armin contrae su cuerpo en cuanto siente como Jean introduce un dedo dentro de él. La sensación es viscosa pero no desagradable. Jean siente que su dedo es succionado y parece que Armin tiene fiebre ahí dentro. No demora mucho con los dedos dentro de Armin y los saca igual de rápido de como los metió. Jean vuelve a acercar su miembro y empuja un poco, entrando ahora con más facilidad. Empuja otro poco y observa como Armin frunce el ceño y aprieta la boca y mientras más empuja, Jean siente que lo absorben y que se quema. Demasiado apretado y caliente. Lo suficientemente perfecto como para morirse en ese momento.

–Joder. – Sisea Jean al entrar cada vez más en Armin. El chico está realmente estrecho y puede sentir como sus paredes le oprimen el miembro. –Arlert…estas muy apretado. – Jean siente las piernas de Armin temblar y luego todo él. Jean cree estar derritiéndose ahí dentro y por fin termina de entrar. No se mueve y observa como el pecho de Armin sube y baja rápidamente. Sus ojos se encuentran y Jean encuentra emoción y ferocidad en la mirada de Armin. Jean hace un esfuerzo por no embestirlo con fuerza y empieza despacio, permitiendo que Armin se acostumbre al movimiento.

Cada vez que Jean se mueve, su miembro es aplastado y quemado y puede jurar que se hace más grande provocando que Armin jadee con más fuerza.

–Oh, maldición. – Jean está desesperado y quiere correr, volar, nadar, brincar, gritar, quiere hacer de todo y quiere acelerar el ritmo, pero Armin sigue un poco tenso y utiliza toda su capacidad mental para controlarse. Lo malo es que solo al escuchar cómo Armin comienza a gemir en cuanto decide aumentar levemente la velocidad, pierde el control y empieza a embestirlo fuertemente, tomando las caderas de Armin y pegándolo más hacía su cuerpo.

–Joder. Maldición. ¡Maldición! – Más rápido y Armin rebota contra él. Jean jadea y tiene la necesidad de besar a Armin. Se muerde el labio y siente como las piernas del chico se enrollan alrededor de él.

–Jean… más…po-or fa…vor. – Logra pronunciar Armin y Jean se acerca a él. Mueve su cadera lo más rápido que puede, tan rápido que cree se le va a romper. Armin parece que se muere y sus gemidos son altos y hacen que Jean quiera morirse también. Ahora son los brazos de Armin los que enrollan a Jean y lo aprietan con fuerza. Gemidos en su oído y Jean está muerto. Su mente se nubla y no sabe en qué momento Armin se corre y se contrae y ¡joder! Su entrada se contrae también y Jean no lo soporta. Esta demasiado viejo para poder soportarlo. Armin jadea cansado pero Jean sigue embistiéndolo, muriendo y reviviendo en cada embestida; recordando cada momento desde que conoce a Armin, sin creer que se está corriendo dentro de él y siente como la vida se le va.

–¡Joder! – sigue diciendo en cada contracción que tiene al expulsar su semen. Murmura cosas sin sentido y parece loco cuando Armin le besa los labios. Ambos jadean y Jean no quiere poner todo su peso en Armin, pero el cansancio le gana y se deja caer encima del otro chico. Jean cierra los ojos y disfruta el momento de estar conectado a Armin. Puede sentir como la entrada del chico está llena de su semen y una felicidad inmensa crece dentro de él.

–Jean…umm. – Jean inhala el aroma de Armin, se droga con su olor y se incorpora con lentitud. Quiere seguir conectado a Armin, abrazarlo y nunca volver a moverse.

–Lo siento. – Murmura mientras de Armin. Este contiene la respiración y suspira cuando Jean ya está fuera. Jean se sienta a un lado y Armin rápidamente hace lo mismo, encogiendo sus piernas y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

–Jean, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño? – Jean tarda un poco en responder. Se levanta y prende la luz. Armin parpadea ante la luminosidad de la habitación y se sonroja de inmediato. Jean piensa que eso está muy raro, pero decide pasarlo; después de todo está frente a la persona con la que acaba de tener sexo.

–Claro. Está a la izquierda. – El cerebro de Jean esta tan quemado que lo único que quiere es dormir y no despertar jamás. Trata de evitar el ver el trasero de Armin, pero sus ojos cansados se mueven solos y Jean descubre la razón del sonrojo del otro chico. Un líquido espeso y casi transparente escurre en el muslo de Armin desde su entrada. Un sonrojo involuntario aparece en el rostro de Jean y desvía la mirada con rapidez. Armin sale de la habitación y Jean se avienta a la cama. Este tan cansado que podría quedarse dormido, pero Armin sigue en su casa y opta por oler las sabanas justo en el lugar en el que Armin ha estado acostado. Es un olor que Jean aspira y se le va hasta el alma, haciéndolo recordar desde el primer momento en que conoció a Armin; cuando por primera vez sintió ese extraño huevo en el estómago y ese nerviosismo ajeno para él hasta entonces.

–¿Bueno?

–Marco, hermano, tengo que contarte lo mejor que me ha pasado y me pasara en la vida.

–¿Jean? Demonios. Son las cuatro de la mañana. – La luz del teléfono parpadea y Jean sonríe ampliamente. Hacia un poco más de siete horas atrás ha tenido a Armin entre sus brazos; y aunque no recuerda muy bien cómo y cuándo fue que el chico se fue de su casa, aun puede sentir su piel y oler su cuerpo. Tampoco sabe a qué hora se quedó dormido. Es como si todo haya sido un sueño borroso y solo puede recordar eso.

–Lo siento, hermano. Pero tengo que contarte lo que paso. – Jean toma aire y es la primera vez que habla tan rápido sin respirar. Trata de omitir los detalles, pero no tiene éxito y agradece que su amigo no lo interrumpa. Cuando termina de hablar, jadea un poco y espera a que Marco diga algo. El silencio se prolonga por unos minutos y Jean cree que Marco se ha quedado dormido pero le responde efusivo:

–¡Me alegra que por fin le hayas dicho tus sentimientos! – Jean tarda varios segundos en entender esa frase y cuando logra entender que significa, la sangre se le hiela y su felicidad desaparece tan rápido como cuando despiertas de un hermoso sueño.

–No le dije nada...sobre eso. – El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente y Jean escucha como la palma de Marco choca contra su frente. Jean no lo ha pensado hasta ese momento y se siente como un imbécil. "Armin pensará que solo lo usaste". Resonaban esas palabras en su cabeza. ¡Maldición! Jean quería golpearse hasta quedar inconsciente y no recordar lo que hizo. ¿Cómo podría ver a Armin a la cara después de lo que pasó? Tiene que decírselo, Marco se lo dice de manera insistente y Jean solo puede sentirse aún más estúpido. Sus sentimientos serian mal interpretados y peor que eso: Armin lo odiaría. Incluso, en ese momento tal vez lo está odiando. Ser odiado por Armin sería peor que ser no ser amado por él. Así que el lunes, después de estar dos días con la horrible culpa y remordimiento, lo primero que hace Jean al iniciar el receso es ir corriendo al salón de Armin y esperarlo como suele hacerlo desde hacía unos días atrás. Pero cuando sale está acompañado de Jeager y Ackerman y Jean solo observa cómo se aleja de el sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

Su pecho se contrae y está seguro que la escuela se cae encima de él. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin ha podido dar un paso enorme para acercarse a Armin, pero lo echó todo a la mierda por su incontenible deseo sexual con tendencias a violador. Siente que su vida ya no tiene sentido y está a punto de faltar al entrenamiento de ese día pero Reiner lo encuentra y Jean sinceramente no tiene ganas de discutir con nadie, hablar con nadie ni hacer nada. Esta planteándose la idea de cambiar de escuela, cortarse el cabello de otra manera y quitarse el nombre. Tal vez si empieza de cero podría olvidarse de Armin, pero lo ve salir de la biblioteca y por un momento se olvida de lo que hicieron y de su plan para cambiar de identidad y solo puede notar la ligera sonrisa que tiene en su rostro haciendo que Jean quiera saber qué es lo que lo hace sonreír así. Se acerca hacia él y se pone a su lado. Puede ver un poco de su cuello, largo y delgado, e inconscientemente recuerda el sabor que este tiene y los sonidos que hace Armin al lamerlo. Su cuerpo se agita pero Jean lo controla, toma aire y pregunta:

–¿Qué tal, Arlert? – El aludido se sorprende y un ligero sonrojo aparece en su rostro en cuanto lo ve. Jean se derrite y quiere pensar que ese sonrojo lo provoca los recuerdos de lo que hicieron el viernes.

–¡Jean! Hola. – Parece nervioso y recoge un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Las palabras de Marco azotan a Jean de repente y ahora es él el que está nervioso. ¿Cómo demonios sacaría el tema de eso a relucir? _"¿Hey, Arlert. Quería decirte que el viernes tuvimos sexo porque estoy enamorado de ti como un estúpido desde que entramos a la prepa y no pude contener mis impulsos aquella noche. Espero puedas corresponder mis sentimientos?"_ No le parece algo muy convincente.

–Siempre te quedas hasta tarde, ¿verdad? – Armin asiente con la cabeza pero no responde. Los nervios comienzan a matar a Jean y trata de decir algo pero no puede. Su lengua se traba y esta vez si está sudando como cerdo. Desvía la mirada en varias ocasiones y posa su mano por detrás de la nuca. Jean siente que el piso comienza a moverse y no sabe como pero logra despedirse de Armin sin arruinar nada. O eso es lo que piensa.

–¡Jean!– El tiempo se detiene y Jean da media vuelta. Evita ver a Armin a los ojos, pero son imanes para él y no puede evitarlo. Se hunde en ese mar azul lleno de pensamientos encontrados y al principio no entiende muy bien lo que Armin le quiere decir hasta que logra poner en orden su cabeza.

–Comprendo porque paso lo del viernes. Los juegos están siendo muy pesados y la semifinal está cerca. Así que eso es una manera de calmar la presión que sientes y si está en mis manos ayudarte, lo hare.– Jean no dice nada y observa en silencio. Aún está en un estado de incredulidad y quiere detener a Armin cuando este comienza a caminar lejos de él pero no puede. Sus pies están pegados al piso y su alma está en algún lugar de aquel pasillo. No sabe si sentirse bien y cuando ganan el torneo de eliminatoria no ve a Armin en las gradas y su pecho se siente hueco. Y lo mismo pasa en los juegos siguientes. Desde que está en la preparatoria, nunca ha tenido que voltear a las gradas para saber si Armin está ahí. Pero ahora es diferente. Incluso su relación es diferente. Armin sigue siendo amable con él y siguen mensajeándose por teléfono en las tardes, pero el contacto físico es más pronunciado. En las tardes después de cada entrenamiento, Armin ayuda a Jean con las materias en las que peor va. Es corto el tiempo en el que están juntos, pero siempre antes de entrar a la biblioteca Jean tiene que armarse de valor para concentrarse en las lecciones y no en lo que "pasa". Tal vez su imaginación pero Armin se le pega más cada día que pasa. Y toca sus manos con más frecuencia. Y Jean siente que su corazón se detendrá en cualquier momento y no puede dejar de mover la pierna porque, ¡joder! Armin esta tan cerca que puede oler su piel y la carne le quema y tiene que relamer sus labios para que la saliva no escurra. Obviamente Armin se da cuenta de ello y un día decide preguntarle.

–No es nada. No te preocupes. – Pero Armin se preocupa y asegura que está nervioso por los juegos para poder pasar a la final. Jean afirma fervientemente que está bien pero Armin lo besa suave y húmedo y olvida como se llama.

Jean se alegra del hecho de que Armin lo bese cada vez que sus nervios lo están matando, pero la molestia de no poder decirle lo que siente lo pone aún más nervioso. En los entrenamientos esta distraído y casi pierde un juego por la falta de concentración. En las tardes se pregunta por qué demonios no puede decir sus sentimientos si él nunca ha sido así. Y en las mañanas cuando ve a Armin se pregunta qué rayos hará para poder declarársele.

–Hermano, siento que te estas complicando mucho. – Es de noche y los chicos se encuentra festejando su pase a la semifinal. Todos ríen y comen, y Marco trata de escuchar a su amigo sobre todo el bullicio y dar el mejor consejo del que es capaz.

–Ya lo sé. Pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de complicaciones? – Marco se ríe y se burla diciéndole que esas complicaciones le causarán más problemas como perder la semifinal si pronto no hace algo al respecto. La noche pasa entre risas y alcohol y Jean está seguro que en si en ese momento Armin estuviera con él, le diría todo lo que no le ha dicho en años.

El juego de la semifinal resulta menos desastroso que el anterior, pero Jean sabe que de nuevo fue su culpa el hecho de que el partido haya sido difícil. Está enojado consigo mismo y cuando ve a Armin para sus clases de ayuda, no puede controlarse y decide terminarlas pronto. Se frustra por ser un imbécil y por no saber qué hacer para poder decirle lo que siente de una maldita vez. Tiene ganas de golpear todo lo que lo rodea y desquitar la furia que ya no puede contener. No está de humor para nada y eso solo provoca más regaños por parte del entrenador. Todos están nerviosos por la final, peor a él eso le importa poco.

Marco se da cuenta que si Jean sigue en ese estado, no podrá concentrarse en el partido y eso los llevará a una derrota segura. Así que habla con él y le exige que resuelva su problema de una vez.

–Marco, de seguro yo disfruto el poder no resolverlo.

–Pues parece. – Jean lo mira enojado. Sabe que Marco tiene razón, pero es verdad que no puede hacerlo. – Jean, yo sé que tú puedes. Por dios, ya has tenido relaciones con él. Lo que sigue debería de resultarte más fácil.

–Créeme que es más fácil hacerlo que decirlo. Marco, es….imposible. – Jean esta cabizbajo y Marco lo toma de los hombros. Lo sacude con fuerza y ruega para que la inseguridad y el miedo se vayan de su amigo.

–¿A que le tienes miedo, Jean? ¿Qué puedes perder si se lo dices?

–Mucho.

–¿Perdiste algo cuando lo hiciste con él?

–Es diferente. – Marco hace el amago de protestar, pero Jean lo detiene. – Pudo haberlo hecho porque se siente bien o porque quería tener sexo. Pero es diferente cuando haces algo sin sentimientos que con ellos. Él puede alejarse de mí y yo no quiero. – Marco vuelve a tener ese arranque de ternura hacía su amigo y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

–Vale. Tienes razón. Creo que es mejor no decirle nada y nunca saber si pudiste haber tenido algo con él. – Marco espera a que el efecto de sus palabras de fruto. Jean guarda silencio y por un momento Marco cree que tomara su comentario en serio.

–¿Aquí es cuando te doy la razón y voy corriendo a decirle a Armin lo que siento por él?

–Solo si tú quieres hacerlo. –Ambos ríen Jean abraza a su amigo. Se separa de él y le da un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

–Hombre, pero si tú eres un experto en todo eso. ¿Se debe a la experiencia o es algo natural?

–Supongo que es experiencia.

Es una tradición darle tu jersey a la chica que te gusta para que se lo ponga y vaya con él en un juego importante. Es algo que la mayoría de los chicos del equipo de football americano hacen y Jean no quiere dejar de ser parte de la tradición. Aún no está seguro de lo que debe de hacer y tampoco como hacerlo. Pero ha tomado una decisión y la llevara a cabo.

El día de la final es frio y lluvioso. No hay nadie en el corredor pero Jean cita a Armin ahí. Espera pacientemente y cuando lo ve llegar sus manos empiezan a temblar. Siempre se ha sentido como un estúpido ante las reacciones que Armin le provoca pero eso solo le hace pensar que en verdad le quiere.

–Hola, Jean. – Saluda Armin con entusiasmo. Hablan un rato sobre el juego y Armin admite que está nervioso. La hora del juego se aproxima y Jean se droga de Armin. Consigue relajarse, solo un poco, y cuando las palabras de despedida están a punto de salir da el primero paso.

–Arlert, quería pedirte algo. – Armin lo ve curioso y lo ínsita a que prosiga. – Sabes, es una tradición darle tu jersey a la persona que te gusta para que se lo ponga en un partido importante… – No termina la frase y saca de su mochila el primer jersey que tuvo cuando comenzó a jugar football americano. Se ve algo desgastado y está un poco pequeño, pero es realmente especial y se lo tiende a Armin. Este lo mira sin comprender muy bien lo que Jean quiere decirle – Me gustaría que tú lo usaras. – Es lenta, pero una sonrisa se va formando en el rostro de Armin. Sus mejillas se encienden y cubre su rostro con su cabello. Jean sigue con el jersey extendido y el brazo empieza a cansársele. Armin está tardando demasiado en cogerlo y todo su ánimo comienza a desaparecer. Baja el brazo pero Armin se lo detiene y toma su jersey. Un sentimiento extraño crece en su pecho cuando ve como el chico se lo pone y le queda grande.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me queda? – Pregunta tímido y Jean no sabe que responder.


End file.
